Sasuke's Mistake
by xXbloodyblossomXx
Summary: Sasuke tells Sakura things he doesn't mean and now he really regrets it , but will he apologize or will he just keep on pushing her away ? Pairings SasukeXSakura rated T


**A/N - This is my first fanfictions but please don't be easy on me ! BTW: I don't own Naruto ! Thank you ! And enjoy )**

**-flashback-**

_**Practice had ended and Sasuke of course was the first one to be gone .**_

_**Sakura sighed and began to gather all of her stuff thinking "Sasuke-kun has been acting more distant than usual ... " Her thoughts however where interrupted **_

"_**Ano , Sasuke-teme was acting weird today ne ? " naruto piped**_ _**up**_

_**Kakashi raised his head from his book and looked at Naruto " I agree , Naruto. He has been acting more distant than usual , " his gaze wandered to Sakura and he said " Sakura go by his house and see if everything all right. "**_

" _**Kakashi-Sensei ! But .. "**_

"_**No buts Sakura , your going and that's final"**_

_**-**_**end flashback-**

**Sakura sighed as she looked up at door in front of her " I can't believe Kakashi made me do this .. " She hesitantly knocked on the Uchiha's door and stepped back waiting for him to answer. Not a few seconds later a very pissed off Sasuke flung open the door and sent her a glare that would make any s-class criminal cower in fear .**

**Sakura stepped back some more and stuttered " Umm Sasuke-kun ... Kakashi..."**

**Sasuke interrupted her angrily " I don't care what you want ! You're so annoying ! Cant you see that I don't like you and I never will ! And I don't want you anywhere near me ! The team would be so much better without a weak litte girl like you to hold us back your pathetic !!**" **Sasuke stood there shocked at his own words as he looked down at Sakura's anguished face " Sakura I'm ...**

**SLAP !!**

**Sakura stood there her hand still in the air** **tears streaming down her face . Her bangs shadowed her eyes and she turned around slowly and started running **

'**Run run run ... that's all that was going through her head just keep running ...**"

**Her eyes stung from crying and she finally stopped running and sat down leaning against a cherryblossom tree . She wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her head on them . " why why ... why is he so cold to me ...can't he see that its just because I care ... "**

**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**

**He watched Sakura's retreating back as she ran away form him his cheek stinging from where she had slapped him . He couldn't believe all the things that he had said especially since they weren't true and he knew he deserved much more than a slap ... after he came back from Orochimaru's grasp he immediately had seen great improvement in her , she wasn't weak she was far from it . He frowned and decided to chase after her . He ran as fast as he could and stopped when he heard somebody crying softly followed by " why why... why is he so cold to me ... can't he see that it's just because I care ... "**

**-normal P.O.V-**

"**Sakura ..." **

**she looked up and onyx met emerald . **

"**Sasuke-kun ... please go away .. "**

**Sasuke kneeled down and met her at eye level , Sakura gasped she could see all the emotions he was feeling for once ... confusion ,guilt ,sorrow ...concern ?**

**Sasuke raised his hands and brushed away some tears with his thumb gently , " Sakura ... I'm sorry .. For everything "**

**Sakura looked at Sasuke slightly shocked .. Was the great and mighty Uchiha apologizing ? To her !**

"**Sakura .. I never ment to hurt you .. And I don't think your annoying I actually like your presence I like feeling you close to me ..and it's just that I am afraid of that but i don't want to lose you ... I'm sorry Sakura I can't tell you exactly how I feel .. I'v never felt love before ... "**

**"Sasuke-kun ... you don't have to be afraid .. I love you and no one else and i love you for who you are i. I would never leave you or hurt you . "**

**Sakura smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly and to her mild suprise she felt him respond .**

**He'd hate to admit it but in her arms it was as if nothing else mattered and he knew at that moment that he would never push her away again.**

**Sakura looked into his eyes and slowely leaned forward closing her eyes . Sasuke knew what was about to happen and he too leaned into her " i've been so stupid .. all this time i have been pushing her away when i need her most , i'll never let you go Sakura ..."**

**His lips met hers in a passionate kiss . He held on to her tighter as he moved against Sakura's mouth in unison . He rans his tongue over her lips asking for permission and wasted no time diving his tongue inside the sweet crevice of her mouth . **

**Sakura moaned into the kiss as her tongue found his and ran her hands through his hair . Sasuke lifted Sakura up and pinned her to the tree and devoured her mouth gently pressing up against her . Sakura gasped at the friction and broke for air . Sasuke how ever didn't mind as his mouth found the sweet skin on her neck.**

**Sakura moaned as he left small love marks across her neck and squirmed as his tongue darted out to trace her collar bone then her jaw and finally her lips . He places one sweet kiss on her and gently layed his forehead on hers .**

**Sakura smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek " come on we better get going "**

**Sasuke nodded and let Sakura down and headed back to the village hand in hand .**

**--2 weeks later--**

**Everybody knew about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship and suprisingly no body was shocked. Hell even when Naruto found out he had grinned and yelled out " It's about time ! " **

**Everything was going great and nothing could seperate Sasuke and Sakura , and to think it all started with Sasuke's Mistake !**

**--Owari--**

**A/N - Well how was it ?? please review ! constructive criticism is welcomed ) Ja Ne !**


End file.
